Ancient History
Ancient History is the tenth episode of the eleventh season, and the 175th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It will be paired up with "Magicless." In this episode, the Mane Six learn more about Harmonic Alicorns, while the Ninja split up to find answers, one about the “Treacherous Deceiver” and the other one is the Realm that they cannot see but they feel. Plot The Treacherous Deceiver The Pyro Vipers continued to wreak havoc on Ninjago City and Equestria which pleased Aspheera, but she seeks revenge on the "Treacherous Deceiver". After the Fire Fang found the Treacherous Deceiver's scent using the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, Aspheera and Daybreaker went off to find him. The Ninja and the Mane Six, still at the Ninjago Museum of History, head off to stop Aspheera and Daybreaker, but before they exit, Zane believes they should gather more information on Aspheera and the "Treacherous Deceiver". The Ninja and the Mane Six decides to split up with Cole, Jay, and Kai finding Skales, believing he has information on the Pyro Vipers, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Spike went to Seaquestria to learn more about Aspheera while Lloyd, Zane, Nya, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Rarity try to stop Aspheera and Daybreaker and repossess the scroll. Cole, Jay, and Kai headed down the sewer and spotted three paths that had words they couldn't understand. As they discussed which path they should take, three Hypnobrai members approach the group, taking them captive. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Spike accompanies Silverstream and Ocellus to Mount Aris. After which, Silverstream uses her pearl fragment to transform herself, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and into seaponies, Ocellus into a seachangeling and Spike as a pufferfish. Rainbow Dash feels like being a seapony and ask Applejack to race to Seaquestria. Pinkie, Ocellus and Silverstream follows them too. Scroll Undercover At Seaquestria, they reunited with Princess Skystar and find Queen Novo, as they talks about the Pyro Vipers, which are now looking for the "Treacherous Deceiver". Queen Novo decides who is the "Treacherous Deceiver", as she lets Skystar guide them to the library. Back in Ninjago, Lloyd, Zane, Nya, Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy head off to stop Aspheera and Daybreaker by taking a short cut using Zane's GPS system. After arriving close to Aspheera, Zane headed off somewhere and promised to return while Nya and Rarity planned to distract Aspheera and Daybreaker long enough so Lloyd and Twilight could steal the scroll back. Nya is the first to get into the scene as she gets the attention of Aspheera and her army. With Nya and Rarity distracting Aspheera, Lloyd and Twilight hops onto the Aspheera's Fire Fang and kicks her staff out of her hand. While Twilight uses the magic against Daybreaker, who retaliates with a hot red beam of magic, Lloyd and Aspheera snatched the staff at the same time, but Aspheera uses Spinjitzu to defeat Lloyd. The same way, Daybreaker defeated Twilight. As soon as Lloyd and Twilight is on the ground, he is spotted by Char and begins to chase them. Rarity and Nya, still fighting Aspheera and Daybreaker, are overwhelmed by the incoming Pyro Vipers and are forced to flee. Eventually, Lloyd, Nya, Rarity and Twilight meet up, but are surrounded by Pyro Vipers; however, Zane and Fluttershy in his ShuriCopter, shoots ice at the Pyro Vipers and shields the Ninja and the Unicorn ponies from any harm by creating an ice barrier. This gives enough time for Lloyd, Nya, Twilight and Rarity to escape using the ShuriCopter. The Coral Library Princess Skystar brings the trio, Spike, Silverstream and Ocellus to the Coral Library, where they kept many books about Equestria and the other Sixteen Realms. She brings one of the books which tells about the Pyro Vipers. In one of the story, Mambo the Fifth punishes the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master and the two royal sisters for creating disharmony between humans, ponies and Serpentine that existed for Millennia, and sent them to the prison where the same prison when Aspheera trapped later. After which, they were freed and promise about the Secrets of Spinjitzu, which turn out to be an evil purpose to become the queen of the Pyro Vipers. This was then stop by the sons and the princesses, which in turn that Aspheera trapped in the tomb for many years. Rainbow Dash reluctantly knows that Aspheera was released from the tomb that the Ninja freed. Back underground, Cole, Jay, and Kai meet up with Skales, who was at first unhappy to see them but agrees to help the trio upon hearing about Aspheera. He introduces them to Acidicus, who is a book nerd, and tells them about the history of Aspheera and the "Treacherous Deceiver". In the end, Jay thinks the "Treacherous Deceiver" is Garmadon and both Kai and Cole agree, so they head back to Seaquestria about the same thing. In underwater, the Ninja turned into mermen and travels to Seaquestria, which in turn they met their friends there. After Skystar knows about the story of the Pyro Vipers and Aspheera trapped in the tomb, Kai tells to Novo that Garmadon is the "Treacherous Deceiver", but she did not know Garmadon, hence she asked the guards to kick them out of Seaquestria. After which, the Ninja, Spike and the ponies head back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to tell Wu. Wu is the Deceiver! Inside the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Cole, Jay, Kai, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Spike tell Wu that Aspheera has been freed from her tomb and is out for Garmadon, but Wu tells the Ninja she is after him, not his brother. Cast *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Char - Brian Drummond *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Celestia (as Daybreaker) - Nicole Oliver *Princess Skystar - Kristin Chenoweth *Queen Novo - Uzo Aduba *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *Ancient History (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Rainbow Dash **This is the first episode where Rainbow Dash narrates the title card. **It is the fifth female character to narrate the episode title, the first four were Twilight Sparkle, Cozy Glow, Rarity and Fluttershy. *The Never-Realm was mentioned in this episode, as Aspheera said that she'll use the power of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to banish the "Treacherous Deceiver" and the "Moon Princess" to the most forsaken place in all creation. *The song Find the Magic is placed on the Number 1 song in Ninjago Pop Music Chart, according to Aspheera. *This is the first appearance of Skales since "Secrets Discovered" and Acidicus since "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2." **The Ninja now see Skales as a friend. *This episode marks the series debut of Queen Novo since LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie, although she was mentioned in numerous episodes. *This is the second time Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie turn into the seaponies since the movie, and also the second time Spike turns into a pufferfish. **By the process of elimination, Rarity is the only member of the Mane Six to not transform into her seapony form, aside from the movie. *This is the first time Cole, Jay and Kai turn into Mer-Ninja, and second time they transform to it. The first is Zane in "The Belly of the Beast." **That means Lloyd and Nya are the only two who doesn’t turn into Mer-Ninja yet. *It is revealed that "deceiver" who betrayed Aspheera is Wu, not Garmadon. *Despite appearing in many episodes before, this episode marks the first time Acidicus' name is mentioned. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *Rainbow Dash replaces Lloyd as she narrates the episode title. *Before heading back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Kai, Cole and Jay went to Seaquestria. Errors *Skales introduces Kai, Jay, and Cole to Acidicus, despite them already meeting him multiple times. *When Queen Novo did not know who is Garmadon, Silverstream’s pearl fragment is missing.